


Straight from the Cherry Pop

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [16]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Hang outs, Milkshake party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Alan, along with Brandon, joins with his high school friends for a milkshake party.For Fluffember Prompt 5 - Drinks
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Straight from the Cherry Pop

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I briefly introduce some of Alan's high school friends mentioned in "First Demolition Derby, Check".
> 
> Just a simple milkshake party, and writing is rushed.
> 
> This fic contains product placement... again.
> 
> For Fluffember Prompt 5 - Drinks

It's great to see my school friends again.

Rica called if I would be available for another milkshake party in the afternoon and I said yes. Good thing I haven't been called for a mission, and right now, I'm skiing with Brandon. I contacted Virgil to pick us up and we arrived in LA.

Today's milkshake party is to bring your own main ingredient. It's going to happen at the Cherry Pop Milkshake bar, owned by Megan's father Perry. It was originally a vintage mini bar with all sorts of alcoholic drinks, but his specialty is more on milkshakes, so he changed his business. Brandon and I went to a local grocery store, a hundred meters near Cherry Pop to buy our main ingredients for the milkshake party. Brandon's plan is what he called an "extreme chocolate overload" (a little bit over the top, he said, but it sounded cool), so he bought five variations of chocolate. For myself, I only got a few for my double dutch milkshake.

I updated my friends about our ETA after.

And yeah, here we are, called ourselves the Cherry Pop gang. It's because we hang out in the Cherry Pop Milkshake bar when we're not busy at school. No one was added to the group ever since our first hang out. Sometimes I don't get to join them because, you know me, busy and all. But they understood me, anyway.

We started gathering the rest of the ingredients minutes after Brandon and I arrived. It's his first time to meet my close friends in high school. They were surprised when they saw me with him. They only asked a few questions, it's like a casual interview. Brandon's vlog won't be synchronous today. He said he'll compile the videos after the party.

So yeah, meet the Cherry Pop gang.

A few of them are my video game buddies, while the others, we bonded with them so well.

Theodore has been my video game buddy ever since we were kids. He's my first best friend in elementary. We play video games every after school (not everyday, we study, of course). He has a bigger database of video games than I have. We switched to homeschooling since tenth grade. His reason was to take care of his little brother since both of his parents were gone.

His main ingredient for today's milkshake party is mango. It reminded him of his mother making sweet recipes with mangoes, so he started creating his own recipe for a sweet dedication.

Skye is my only female video game buddy and we've been playing since eighth grade. Theo and I introduced her to more games that would interest her, since she doesn't have much of it. She loves extreme water sports and mountain biking, and all of that is still a secret (except the mountain biking). Her stepfather never knew that. Since we first met, we started traveling around the city with our bikes and trying out new things during our travels. Our classmates seek advice from her and ask for reassurance if they need help.

She and Megan picked berries for today. Hers are raspberries and blueberries and is planning to experiment a little bit.

Mike sometimes plays video games with me. He's more of a sound mixer than a gamer. Sometimes he would ask me or Theo about what's new. For his milkshake, he wasn't too happy about his ingredient. His aunt gave him bananas and that's the only fruit they had on their dining table. "Well, there's ice cream and cherries in the fridge," Megan suggested. "If you like to add something."

Megan is Skye's closest friend and is always into fashion. Comes to school with different outfits, nothing was repeated. I already mentioned what would her milkshake be.

Then we have Tina, the shy one in the group, and is known for her fitness tips. She brought avocados for the party, and then there's Rica, who got away from the teen royalty group because of so many restrictions. She finally had the freedom when she became friends with us. She brought coffee and other ingredients to make coffee jelly.

And there's someone missing.

"Where the hell is Otis?" Megan checked her phone. "He said he's gonna be here at any moment."

"What was his last message?" Mike asked.

"Still hanging out with Edwin. Sorry, guys. I promise I'll be there."

"Well, at least they're dating now."

And yep, that's Otis. Late again because of a little hang out with a guy he had his eyes on. But he never fails his promise to come back and see us.

We started making our milkshakes in the kitchen and at the bar table without him. We have a fridge, six blenders (but that's enough for the eight of us), and loads of toppings we can use. Brandon's recording himself making his milkshake, and then he carried his camera to record the rest of us. An hour later, Otis updated his status.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Sorry I don't have my main ingredient with me. I'll bring my soda instead."

He knows we're almost done.

We had our milkshakes presented at our favorite spot in the minibar. Otis arrived when the girls were just bringing their finished product to the table.

"Yeah, sorry, guys, again. But I have soda!"

Our presentation started, and Brandon had his camera ready.

Theo stood up. "Now that we're all done, and we have the Bear recording this event, let's show all our drinks today."

Brandon was excited to show his creation. "Check it out, dudes, my extreme chocolate overload! It contains five variations of chocolate! Totally epic!"

"Anything shorter, Brandon?"

"Um... chocolate overload!"

Mike puts down his hands. "No offense, but I hate you, guys."

"Ah, don't worry, Mike," Tina said. "What's important is the taste."

"Thanks. Anyway, quit the jealousy, here's my banana split."

"My family loved mangoes," Theo lifted his glass. "So, a pretty sweet dedication, a simple mango shake."

"I have my Apple," Otis showed his phone instead.

"Berry berry!" Megan raised hers.

"Bora-bora," goes a little wordplay from Skye.

"A little messed up double dutch," I showed mine.

"And my avocado shake," Tina said. "Good for the heart."

"Cheers!"

We all clinked our glasses (and Otis' soda drink) and enjoyed our drinks.

"You know you should drink your Apple," Skye joked.

At least we all had fun.


End file.
